


Around the World

by eclecticxdetour



Series: Domestic Life of Barnes and Noble [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Steve, Dirty Talk, Endearments, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Pec Fucking, Present Tense, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's halfway around the world on a mission and Bucky video calls him for some long distance loving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around the World

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/110405942931/stevebottoms-steve-masturbating-on-cam-for-bucky) in response to [Aimee's](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/) headcanon: _Steve masturbating on cam for Bucky though, they’re separated and miss each other. Steve’s gone for a while and will be longer and they just need it. Steve’s naked, on the bed with only Bucky’s voice from the cam telling him what to do, how to play with his nipples, how many fingers to use, how fast to use his hand on his dick and Bucky wishing it was him and how he’ll make it up to Steve when he gets back home from his mission. (◕‿◕✿)_. Inspired by [this NSFW photo- and gif-set](http://32269432.tumblr.com/post/110286554803/higher-quality-gifs-http-imgur-com-a-na42f)

**Title:** Around the World  
**Rating** : 18+ **  
**Word count: 2250  
**Warnings** : established relationship, light D/s, Skype sex, nipple play, mentioned pec fucking, pillow humping, masturbation, anal fingering, bottom!Steve, dirty talk, endearments  
**Summary** : Steve's halfway around the world on a mission and Bucky video calls him for some long distance loving.  
**A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/110405942931/stevebottoms-steve-masturbating-on-cam-for-bucky) in response to [Aimee](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com)'s headcanon:  _Steve masturbating on cam for Bucky though, they’re separated and miss each other. Steve’s gone for a while and will be longer and they just need it. Steve’s naked, on the bed with only Bucky’s voice from the cam telling him what to do, how to play with his nipples, how many fingers to use, how fast to use his hand on his dick and Bucky wishing it was him and how he’ll make it up to Steve when he gets back home from his mission. (◕‿◕✿)_. Inspired by [this NSFW photo- and gif-set](http://32269432.tumblr.com/post/110286554803/higher-quality-gifs-http-imgur-com-a-na42f)

Steve wakes to the weirdest  _blooping_ sounds, sure he’s about to get abducted by aliens before he sees the lit screen of his tablet. He frowns at the device on the opposite side of the bed, Bucky’s silly Skype picture indicating Bucky’s calling. Bucky must be feeling lonely; they never video chat when they’re gone for a mission. Glancing at the clock, Steve’s eyes widen, early alarm not even close to going off yet. The sun’s already high in the sky, though, summer sunrise creeping through the bare window. He fingers the sleep from his eyes and reaches for the tablet, thin sheet falling to his waist as he quickly accepts Bucky’s call.

He gets in a yawn and cards his fingers through his hair before the feed connects. Their bedroom in New York is dark except for what Steve assumes is the light of the bedside lamp, easily illuminating Bucky so he’s clear on the camera and dropping the rest of their room in darkness. “Hey, has something happened?” he asks, pulling out the kickstand on the tablet case and setting it in front of him so he doesn’t have to hold it.

"Nah, overheard Natasha’s call with Clint earlier and she said you’re not gonna be home for another few days. We’re gonna miss that gallery opening you wanted to go to," says Bucky, futilely scratching at his right arm, metal fingers doing little but rubbing over the smooth skin.  
  
"We can go another time, though I know they would’ve appreciated some publicity from us being there for the grand opening," shrugs Steve, dislikes that people are more inclined to visit a restaurant or small business just because it has  _Captain America_ 's support. But he's grateful that it gets people with quality pursuits the business they deserve.  
  
"Yeah, you’re right," answers Bucky, idly rubbing his palms over his thighs. He’s ready for bed, bare-chested and wearing sweatpants, rightfully so as it’s nearly half past midnight there.  
  
"So," drawls Steve, wiggling out from beneath the sheet, sunshine already baking his threadbare safe room, "did you call for something else? You do know it’s five in the morning here, right?"  
  
"Almost 5:30!" corrects Bucky, twisting a loose lock of hair between the thumb and forefinger of his biohand.  
  
Steve rolls his eyes and sighs fondly, rubbing his fingers through the back of his hair and forward toward his hairline. “What do you want, Buck?”  
  
"Can’t a guy just video call his fella?" mutters Bucky, picking at the legs of his sweats.  
  
"Not when it’s a change from his usual M.O, no," chuckles Steve, Bucky shifting in the soft lighting of their room, Bucky’s chest a little flushed. He smirks. "Are you trying to get me to have  _phone sex_  with you?”  
  
” _Skype_ sex, Steve, get with the times, grandpa,” teases Bucky, a little of that Bucky Barnes Bravado lacing his tone when Steve tips his head in interest. “You in, or what?”

He  _is_  in. The way Bucky’s a little antsy—like Bucky thought he might say  _no_  to getting to watch Bucky touch himself even though they’re thousands of miles away from one another—has Steve’s pulse quickening and his cock thickening in his boxer-briefs. Palming his groin, he grins through the camera, “Where do we start?”

"Well I think we should start with you gettin’ out of those underpants, doll," says Bucky, cocking a brow when Steve doesn't move, " _Now_ , Steve.”  
  
"God, Buck," whispers Steve, fiddling with his tablet so that all of him is visible on the screen. He slips his thumbs beneath his boxer-briefs, teasing his waistband down over his hips, just enough to reveal the light thatch of his pubic hair. "Like this?"  
  
"All the way, sweetheart. Lemme see that gorgeous cock," says Bucky, leaning back on his metal forearm and kicking off his sweatpants.  
  
Steve hums and slowly peels off his underpants, wiggling his hips, giving his strip show a little flavor. “Like what you see?” he asks, shifting closer to the tablet and wrapping his fingers around himself, cock hardening in his fist.

"Damn right I do, but I didn’t tell you you could touch yourself," says Bucky, curling his flesh hand around his own erection, pleased when Steve’s jaw clenches and he lets go of his prick. "Very good. How about you get your hands on those lovely pecs, Stevie," he suggests, keeping his strokes slow and even as Steve does as he’s bid.  
  
"Feels real nice, Buck," says Steve, sitting back on his heels and massaging his chest, head falling back between his shoulders when he rubs his nipples with his thumbs. He spreads his legs, making sure Bucky can see the hard jut of his cock between his legs. He keeps caressing his pecs, catching his bottom lip between his teeth, Bucky’s eyes narrowed and dark. "What else, Buck?"  
  
"Mm, I know you wish it was my hands on your chest. My  _mouth_ ,” says Bucky, squeezing his fist beneath the tip of his cock, breathing hitching before he steadies his strokes. “Put your fingers in your mouth, sweetheart. Get ‘em nice and wet and play with your nipples for me,” he directs, pleased by Steve’s hushed moan. Steve sucks two fingers of his left hand between his plush lips, tongue laving at them while he cups and squeezes the right side of his chest with the other.

Freeing his digits, he strokes his left nipple, flesh peaking under the wet circle of his fingertips. Steve sucks two fingers of his right hand, gaze dipping to the attention he’s already giving his left nipple.

"Look at me, Stevie," whispers Bucky, further slowing his strokes. His balls are tight from watching Steve fondle his pecs, doesn’t want to come until he’s got Steve fucking himself with his fingers. "Fuck, Steve, that’s perfect. Get ‘em a little deeper, doll."

Steve nods and sucks his fingers down to the webbing, moaning around the thick digits and pinching his nipple while fellating his fingers. Spit drips past his fingers, landing wetly between his pecs and he removes his fingers, toying with both of his nipples and holding Bucky’s gaze across the video feed. He pushes his pecs together, creating that cleavage that drives Bucky wild, smirking at Bucky’s string of swears.

"Jesus, Steve, your  _tits_ ,” moans Bucky, keeping his fingers curled tightly around the base of his cock. “Wish I could be there, get my hands on your pecs and slide my dick right between them.”

” _Yes_ , when I get home. Bucky,  _fuck_ —” gasps Steve, digging his fingertips into his chest, scratches raising pink lines in his pale skin. “What next, babe? I need more. Tell me…”

Bucky groans and sits up, spreading his legs so Steve can better see the stiff length of his cock. “Turn to your side and get on your hands and knees. Show off your thighs and that ass,” he growls, cupping his balls and watching with bated breath as Steve shuffles onto his hands and knees. Steve reaches toward the camera and adjusts the tablet, pushing it farther back and angling it so he can see Steve from the hang of his head to the angle of Steve’s knees. “Fuck yes, touch yourself like I would touch you if I was there.”

Nodding Steve drops down onto his chest and reaches backward, dragging his fingers up the backs of his thighs and spreading his cheeks when he reaches his ass. He’s backlit by the window, golden hairs along his thighs glowing in the sunlight, rays illuminating every curve of his body and dropping everything else into shadow.

” _Look_  at you,” says Bucky, smiling when Steve looks at the small square of his own feed at the corner of his tablet. “Look like a damn angel, baby doll. God, I gotta get a capture of this. Can I?” he asks, knows Steve would let him, but Steve’s strained utterance of his name and frantic nod makes his heart beat faster. “Fuck, you’re beautiful,” he whispers. Reminded Steve every day when he was small and can’t help reminding him now. 

” _Buck_ ,” whines Steve, chest growing warm even after all these years of Bucky’s compliments. “Can I touch myself? M’so hard, Bucky…”

Bucky hums, pouting his lips in thought before grinning. “Get your pillow between your legs and kneel for me, sweetheart,” he says, shifting his laptop onto his calves and tipping the screen back so he can see Steve better. He watches Steve grab his pillow, folding it in half before straddling it.

Precome stains the pillow case the second he gets it between his legs, cock leaking since Bucky had him play with his tits. Steve shifts his hips, taut sac dragging over the low thread count fabric, slight roughness against the tender skin of his balls sending shivers up and down his spine. “What do you want me to do, Bucky?” he asks, has an idea, but wants to hear Bucky say it.  _Has_ to hear Bucky say it before he’s allowed to do anything.

"Grind on it, Stevie. Not gonna tell you to touch yourself until you’re getting close. Let me see you move your hips. Just like you’re riding me, doll."

Steve whines and plants his palms out of frame, legs sliding back until his groin is flush against the pillow, back arched, curve of his ass highlighted by the spill of sunlight through the window. “Wish I was riding you. S’been a while, Buck. Miss having your cock in me. Miss you making me feel good.”

"You feelin’ good now, Stevie? Like getting off on the pillow, me telling you what to do?"

Steve nods, hips still moving, forearms tensing every time he fists the sheets out of frame. “Yeah.  _Yeah_. Buck…”

"Fuck, doll, know how you sound when you’re gonna come. Lie on your back, legs spread for me so I can see all’a you." He quickens his strokes, whole body tingling from watching Steve follow his orders. "Get those fingers back in your mouth. Two of ‘em. I know it’s been a bit, but you can handle two for me, can’t you, baby doll?"

Steve’s fingers are already in his mouth by the time Bucky finishes speaking. He’s propped up on the pillow, abdomen tense from sitting in a half-crunch while he wets his fingers.

"Suck on ‘em ‘till they’re dripping, Stevie. Get your other hand around your dick. Keep your strokes slow, though; wanna see you come with your fingers inside of you."

He hears Steve’s moans across their connection, video frames stuttering and buffering. “Jesus  _Christ,_ " groans Bucky, Steve’s legs spread wide, both fingers buried inside his pink hole. Squeezing his cock, he breathes deeply, peeling himself away from the edge and watching intently as Steve thrusts his fingers into his body. "God, doll, taking another screenshot.  _Fuck_. I’m gonna have you do this for me when you come home. Get you on your back and sit between your thighs, all open just for me, sweetheart,  _yes_.”

” _Yes_ , Bucky, anything. God, let me come. I wanna come, Buck.  _Bucky_.”

"Fuck.  _Fuck_ , Stevie, yeah, do it. Come, doll,” says Bucky, hips jerking into his fist, Steve swearing and rolling his hips, release a fountain from his cock, thick and white, splattering his tight abdomen, fingers not stopping inside the hot clench of his hole.

"Let me see you, Buck, come on," gasps Steve, freeing his fingers and dragging them through the fat splatters of his come, prolonging his orgasm with slow, long strokes over his sensitive cock.  
  
"God, Stevie baby, when you’re here I’m gonna pull out and come all over you. Lick our spunk off’a you and let you eat it out of my mouth. Like the sound of that, sweetheart?" asks Bucky, words strained, fist jerking fast and firm along his dick.

"Yeah, Buck, come on me, just like that," sighs Steve, eyes widening when Bucky’s hips surge, feed shaky as Bucky’s legs tense beneath his laptop, come smearing across the left side of the webcam. " _Jesus_ ,” he laughs, letting go of his prick and caressing his abdomen, hands firm along his flanks.

” _Shit_ ,” says Bucky breathlessly, grabbing his sweats and cleaning his come off of the camera, “ _sorry_.”

"Shot pretty far, Buck.  _Impressive_ ,” teases Steve, feeling fantastic in the warm glare of the sun, so present in his body and in that post-orgasmic haze it almost feels like he’s not going to be assaulting a supposed super-soldier lab in two hours. Like it’s just him and Bucky, half-way around the world from one another, but somehow together.

"Like you’re not covered in your own spunk, pal," says Bucky, rolling his eyes and sitting up, moving the laptop off of his calves. "Word in the tower is you guys are on the move at 0700 so you better go get cleaned up and eat some chow, Stevie."

"Yeah, be home soon," says Steve, grabbing his underpants and starting to clean himself up.  
  
"I’ll take you to the gallery when you’re back. Do some of those things to you afterward, yeah?"

"Sounds like a pretty awesome date."

"Only the best for my baby doll," says Bucky, winking. "Call when you guys are on the jet home."

"Alright, Buck, see you in a couple days." They grin at one another for a few besotted moments before Bucky rolls his eyes and disconnects their call. Getting out of bed he laughs and stretches, belatedly flushing, hoping none of the team overheard his call with Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
